In all areas, whether it be technical, business or educational; and at all levels from the initial presentation of a proposal to the setting of corporate policy, there is a growing need to meet with others to exchange ideas, information, data, drawings and the like.
Typically, in the business arena, executive meetings, customer demonstrations, product development, administration matters, education/training offerings and the like usually require a conference meeting.
Normally, a conference is the only practical means of communicating with people having a common interest in a specific subject. If the conference is with people who are located in the same building or in a common geographical area, the conference can be an extremely efficient method of transmitting ideas and resolving issues. When, however, the participants of the conference are at remote locations, i.e. different cities, some of the participants will experience inconveniences in traveling to and from the conference.
A new and more efficient method or procedure for meeting with people to exchange ideas and information is needed. For example, is it necessary for a group of people to travel long distances and spend many hours away from their offices to attend a meeting or a conference in some distant city? Clearly, the actual time spent at the meeting is important. But, the time and money spent in going to and from the meeting, and the cost of being away from the office just to travel to a conference can place an unreasonable burden upon an individual and a corporation. The pressures of business demand that individuals use their business time in the most optimum way.
The present invention is directed toward of solving this type of problem.